requiem for the Master
by rocketshipsandrayguns
Summary: The silence had known that the master had escaped the time lock and had Been living a ordinary life as a human for the last 33 years! The silence kidnaps the master and trys to turn him against his oldist friend, way is he resisting ? what could of changed him so much ? Will he finely find some peace from the drums or give in to their madness!
1. 1 prologue

**I don't own doctor who so please BBC don't hit me with a big stick!**

* * *

Prologue

huge explosions rocked the underground base of the silence. Chaos and rouble raind down like the acid rains of metolbolis 3,destroying everything in its path.

Madame Kovarian the high priestess of the silence had narrowly escaped the inferno herself by using the vortex manipulator .

Six months ago they had received the news that the doctors dimese had been greatly exaggerated! Kovarian had put plan B into action immediately. They had come up with it years ago it was only to be used as a last resort in case River fail which she had twice! Madam Kovarian briefly considered trying to brain wash the so called time lady into summation. The high council would have none of it they feared the doctors rath and order her to find another capable enough to strike the time lord dead,someone who was just as clever and powerful as their enemy was who had no problem with taking a life one man fit the bill perfectly the Master!

The silence had known that the Master had escaped the time lock and had used the chameleon arch and had been living a dull existence on earth for the last 33 years .they kept a close eye on his activities. It was planed to have him eliminate after the doctor was dealt . With River out of the picture they would have to activate the master, what better way of killing your enemies than letting them destroy each other!

But this incarnation of the master resented being manipulated by the silence and fought the brain washing. After three months of the most gruesome torture their scientists could devise it became clear that this regeneration would have to go!

He was strapped down to the opporting table, he was given the first injection would trigger the regeneration and the second caused him to revet to his former incarnation! At first it seemed to of worked well enough he no longer tried to resist them just watched them with icy blue eyes that radiated pure hate! They should of known better ,the guard had been careless and the Master had escaped!

Now he was loose and there was going to be hell to pay!first thing he'd done was hack in to their computer systems .after he found the information he was looking for he overloaded the nuckuler reactor causeing the destruction of the base .

The Master stood amest the carnage calmly writing a message on the wall of the base in his own blood

** give back what you've stolen, red king.**

_he then removed the vortex menipurter off the technictions body and in a flash he was gone!_


	2. 2 before prisnor zero

**I don't own Dr who or Sarah Jane adventures. Please review they inspire me to write more chapters.**

* * *

_The_ Master landed with a thud sending trash cans rolling."this is why the time lords stopped using vortex minepalaters and built tardises " he ground .

The air was thick with the smell of humans, plotion and tree rich oxygen only one backwater planet smelled like that earth!

Realizing he was in the middle of someone's front yard and that a hysterical ape was likely to call the police he quickly sat up causing his head to swim and the drums to pound louder.

shivers racked his feverish body. He needed to get some sleep and food or he would die and the silence had suspended his ability to regenerate!

He could ask the doctor for help but the master would rather die than let the doctor see him weke like this. But if he didn't get out of the cold night air he probably would.

He was so distracted that he didn't notice that the lights had went on in the house or the soft footfalls of the approaching women.

Suddenly the bright light of a flashlight was in his face.

"What are you doing in my front yard" she demand

The master licked his dry lips nervously he was too weak to move very fast and didn't have the mental strength to hypnotize her he would have to talk his way out of trouble .

"Sorry I got lost " he mumbled staggering to his feet tying to ignore how the earth was spinning making his stumek twist into knots.

She notice the Master's weakened condition realizing he was not well .

"Are you hurt,do you need help?" She asked kindly .

"I'm fine ,fantastic never better" the master lied through his teeth hopeing he sounded cunvencing. The last thing he wanted was to show weaknesses to a human!

Of course his legs would give out on him at that particular moment he would have landed on his face if she hadn't caught him in time the world spind dizzily as the master lost consiness.

* * *

When The master woke up much later he found his self in bed with a warm blanket covering his cold and aching body.

The sun was shining through the window,and the master was at loss to explain how he had went from intruder to house guest.

The silence would be after him and the doctor was bound to scene his presence now that he was no longer human. But he was too tired to get up anytime soon.

Though he would never admit it he loved his human life. When he discovered the Truth about how the high council had used him as their puppet to escape the time war he had lost the will to go on.

The torture's Rassilon inflected on him didn't matter to him. He stared into the face of the doomed tyrant with vacant eyes he felt very little of what was done to him. He could see his life for what it really was, a lie. He was struck by the irony of him choosing the master for his name when he had always been a slave.

He had been a slave to Death , a slave to the accursed drums that had told him what to do for the last 900 years, and a slave to the time lords who had done this to him!

Despair filled his soul with the realization that he had wasted all his lives and destroyed any chance for happiness that he might have had. He had turned on the only true friend he ever had and tried to destroy everything he loved !

Rassilon disgusted with the Masters indifference left the broken time lord to die in the dark tower alone with his regrets.

As time went by the masters begin to hear a noise above the sounds of the drums and the war raging outside it sounded like a child crying!

At first he thought it was just part of his madness. It reminded him of his own child Susan when she found out the time lords had banished her father from gallifray.

It was this thought that caused him to speak to the sobbing child.

"Why are you crying child?"

The sobbing stopped and for a moment there was silence the master was beginning to think he had imagined it all when a small voice from the wall answered.

"Because my mummy and daddy are gone and I'm so alone"

The Master felt his face red with anger when he realized rassilon must have locked this little girl in the next room , the monster!

There was nothing he could do for the little girl except maybe kept her preoccupied so she wouldn't have time to think about how they were going to die.

"Hello My name is koschei what do they call you" he said as cheerful as he could to calm her.

"Hello my name is Amelia pond"

This wasn't a gallifrain name it sounded more like a human name what was she here it didn't make sense. Amelia pond didn't make sense and that fascinated him.

"Are you a human Amelia pond" he asked curiously.

" of course stupid Aren't you?" She giggled.

"Nope"

"If you're not human than what are you an alien ? A monster?" She asked just as curious as him.

"Yes" he replys simply because it's the truth ,funny thing is she isn't scared by his confession he can feel her own pain and she can sense his suffering as well.

"Where are you?" she ask suddenly

" I'm on the other side of your wall " why would she ask that?

"Don't be stupid! My aunt's bedroom is on the other side of the wall!"

"On earth?" He asked shocked.

"Yeah" she sighed exasperated

It took a minute for the master to prosses what she had said she wasn't on gallifray at all she must be out side the time lock! But how was she able to connect with him? It was impossible!

It was then he noticed the crack in the wall,it ran thee length of the wall and was aglow with time energy ,with great effort he crawled over to the widening creves causing him to moun in pain.

When he looks through the crack in time he see's her for the first time she's not like any human child he's ever know, she's just a little slip of a girl but there's a strength there under that small frame she's lived only 8 of her year's and has already known grief and The unfairness of life but she still believes and has a faith that confounds the master ,her face is friendly and kind but guarded at the same time the glow from the crack cast a halo over her ginger hair making her look like an angel of mercy.

The ancient stones and mortar that made up the roof above groand and shuddered and begins to crumple down on top of him smashing him into the wall and through the crack in time!

When the master opened his eyes he was lying on the floor of a child's bed room he Set's up in time to see the crack snap shut leaving only a scar in where it had been!

Little amelia stared at him with wide eyes full of wonder and awe.

"Are you real?" She whispered touching his brused face as if she expecteded him to vanish into fine air.

"I'm real if you are" he replied smiling a real smile for the first time in 900 years! She gasped and took a step back from him "your glowing " she said watching him carefully.

The master looked down at his hands they were alite with arton energy he could feel it coursing through his body now burning from the inside out!

He nelt down so he was at eye level with the earth girl "I'm dying " he told her calmly upon hearing this she forgot to be scared of the alien with its glowing skin because she didn't want her new friend to die. The master saw the tears that had started to form in her beautiful green eyes and hurriedly explained"my race can cheat death it's called regenerating, every cell in our body changes and we become someone new stay back and cover your eyes it'll be okay" he said reasuregly forcing a smile to form on his lips so she wouldn't know how much pain he was in.

He stepped back from her and allowed the regeration energy to engulf his dying body and devour all that he was. The pain gave way to relief as the energy consumed his life's regrets and losses and maybe even a little of his madness with it reducing him to his essence wiping the slate clean and building him up again!

Amelia looked down at him amazed at what had just happened in the place of the grimy face sad eyed alien with short-cropped blond hair was a 9-year-old boy with camel color hair and a slightly bigger nose and bright eyes that revealed his true age .

"I swear I get shorter every time I regenerate!" He grumbled running a hand through his light brown hair making Amy laugh. He then caught sight of him self in the mirror he stared dismayed at The skinny freckled juvenile face that stared back at him.

"I'm a child " he said incredusly and his voice even squeeted a little. He couldn't let the doctor see him like this on matter how much he wanted to tell him he was sorry no that would have to wait until he was a bit bigger the doctor would probably Lock him up in the tardis any way .

Using what technology that was available to him ,he rebuilt an chameleon arch with Amy's help the Master found her to bright and followed instructions well. The master changed the programing it so his fob watch would always have a psychic link with his dorment human mind. This was the day Rory Author Willains was born!

* * *

**that all for now. What do you think should happen next? I'd love to hear your idea's. It always seemed odd that little Amy didn't bat an eye over the doctor regenerating unless she had seen it before! Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up by Christmas . happy holidays!**


	3. Chapter 3 the clock part 1

**happy holidays! I still don't own Dr who or the Sarah Jane adventures as if you didn't know. If you like the story and Even if you don't review, so I will know what I'm doing right and what needs to be fix tell me what characters you would like to guest star.**

* * *

the clock waited gathering dust in the corner slicing the minutes and killing the hours with its hands.

"Tick tock goes the clock and what now then shall we play?"

Little Amelia tugged at Rory's hand as they moved though the crowd to get in line for the new roller coaster ride.

They had ride all bracelet tickets on and plenty of spending money for the concession stands. Amy loved the fair , her dad and mum used to take her every year until... What? What happened? She couldn't remember and when she tried to she got a sick filling all over so she stopped trying.

Rory said he had never been to a fair before but he said that he would go if she wanted him to.

Rory was Amy's best friend he was skinny, awkward and cynical and a tad paranoid. He seemed so lost at times he would stare at the stars at night and Amelia would wonder if he was trying to remember his parents too.

He would say something totally brilliant and then try to cover it up with something dumb. Amy occasionally caught him crying and when she asked why he said he couldn't remember but she knew he was lying.

He could be so funny at time's he knew things grownup's didn't understand but know little about things every 8-year-old should know.

When they finely got on the roller coaster ride and it shot up the track Amy's heart did a flip in her chest squeezing Rory's hand as they gained speed and it felt like they where going to fall to their death it was scary and thrilling at the same time amy glanced over at Rory and he grinned back at her.

When the ride was over they both had trouble walking straight the ground kept moving causing them to laugh hysterically,

They went on that way the rest of the day , trying all the rides out at least once having fun laughing and talking .

Around noon they took a break for lunch. Rory frownd at his hot dog " what the hell is in a hot dog anyway?" He wondered he glanced up at Amy she had half of hers finished already he sighed and bit down on the odd food he'd do anything to make Amelia happy because when she smiled at him the ache inside of him hurt less it never went away but it was better.

* * *

"Tick tock goes the clock, now summers gone away?"

Rory hurried over to Amy's house Brian his adoptive father had taken him up to Landon for Easter brake he'd had just gotten back that afternoon and he was looking forward to seeing amy again.

Amy looked up from the picture she was coloring when rory burst through the door all out of breath and cheeks red from excitement, his grinn reminded her of the Cheshire. cat it was so big.

He slipped into a chair and began to tell her about how boring his trip was she pretend to listen to him and continued to work on her picture with a blue crayon.

Rory stopped talking when he saw what Amy was drawing. It was a blue box with windows and the words police box written in black crayon above the twin doors a man in a tattered suit stood next to the box.

Rory's heart skipped a beat as foreign memory's flooded his mind making his eyes sting ,the blue box was a tardis he know that he even known how to fly one

Even though the man's face was different he knew who it was .his name was Theta sigma no wait he didn't call him self that any more the doctor yes that was it his name was the doctor!

Amy noticed his sudden silence and though he was done so she started to tell him about her raggedy doctor. Rory listened with a stoney face as she told him of prisoner zero time machines and funny aliens.

With each word Rory's heart sinks the doctor had so many friends and he had only one. Amy would probably choose to travel with the doctor and leave him alone .Rory felt a twing of hate for the time lord burn inside how dare he take away amy from him!

Suddenly he remembered the last time he saw the doctor lying on the Nash mansion floor in broken glass bleeding, heartbroken and lost, he didn't even Flinch when rassilon pointed his gantlet of death at him and declared he would die with him the doctor Just bowed his head in defeat and said I know.

Rory felt a deep red creep into his face along with a sense of shame for thinking about his old friend like that of corse Amy could travle with him maybe the doctor woud let him come to .

he must have just regenerated why Else would he eat fish fingers and custerd?

But then his friend always had weird taste , like wareing a celery stock in his lapel and that god awful coat that if you stared at it you where sure to go blind, Rory realized he missed him .

His head was ponding from the effort of remembering so for the moment he let go of the past and just enjoyed his companions company because he might not have her much longer.

* * *

Amy was sad her raggedy doctor still had not come back it had been weeks and to make matters worse she had told her Anunt about her new friend and now she thought Amy was mad and had been taking her to a psychologist every Saturday !

Rory wanted to know why she was so sad amy looked down at her feet for awhile before answering him.

Instead of laughing at her when she told him about going to the psychologist he smiled kindly

"We're all a little mad Amiela its what makes life an adventure don't listen to what they say there stupid"

"I don't like them they say the doctor isn't real I don't want to go back" amy sighed

"Well you could bite them I bet that would do the trick" Rory suggested with a grinn. Amy giggled at that rory was always there for her she couldn't stay sad with him there.

* * *

Rory was eating his lunch in the hospital cafatera where he worked as a nurse when he saw something that made him lose his apatite. A women and two little girls walked past where he was sitting and out of the cafeteria.

Nothing unusual about that except for the fact that they where in a comma up stairs, he tried to follow them but lost them leaving him wondering what was happening.

Later that night Rory pondered on the weirdness that had envaded his life. Things where good he loved being a nurse and making people better when he was working he felt a peace and belonging he had never had before.

Things with Amy Had changed too. They had been going out for six months now and he couldn't be happier. He'd been holding his breath waiting for the other shoe to drop.

The sound of voices calling out brought him back to reality, a chill ran down his spin when he realized it was coming from the coma patients ward.

His first thought was that someone had woke up but after he checked they all where all still unconscious!

He was beginning to think he had imaged the whole thing when he heard something that made his blood run cold .

"Doctor, doctor, doctor" they all moaned together.

And somehow he knew they weren't asking for a medical man .they stopped as suddenly as they had started leaving him to wonder what was to come!

* * *

The sky was getting dark reflecting Rory's mood he had told his boss about the night before and about the comma patients walking around and had been suspended stupid ape's!

Across the street from him stood a man with a dog, the man had been in a coma for 8 mouths. Rory took his cell phone out and started to take pictures of the man he'd show them he was not mad!

Suddenly a man grabs his mobile and starts going through the photos of the coma paincets.

" the sun is going out and you're photographing a man and dog. Why?

Rory did a double take at the lunatic who currently had a farm grip on his blue scrubs, he was wearing the remnants of a blue pin stripe suit had a mop of brown hair that flopt with his jerky movements and his chin jutted out a little giving him a comical appreciate, except for his eyes they told a different story . they were ancient burning with kindness and deep loss.

With a start he realized he was staring in the eyes of his worst enemy and best friend the doctor!

"Oh my god it's him" he accidentally said out loud Amy gave him a dirty look telling him to answer the question.

"But it's him though the raggady doctor " he steamers snapping back into character the doctor would want to change him back and he didn't want to go!

"Yeah he came back" Amy sighs looking imbarssed.

The doctor is losing patients with him " man and dog why? Tell me now!"the doctor in clearly panicking Rory bits his lip to keep from smirking at the doctors antics.

"Sorry because he can't be there because he's"

"In a hospital, in a coma" both time Lords say at once the doctor starts to babble about multiforms and how they needed a psychic link to a dormant human mind thumping Rory on the four head to enthuse his point.

Then coma man starts barking at them,the doctor try's to atrack the attention of the atraxi prison ship with his sonic screwdriver. Causing street lamps to explode car alarms to go off and even a fire truck to take off by it self sending fire men running after it. For a boy scout the doctor could cause a lot of damage.

* * *

"Tick tock goes the clock ,till the day you Mary me".

Amy hadn't been answering her phone all night maybe she had went out with Mels for one last fling. Rory left a message gushing about how much he loved her.

After prisoner zero had been captured by the atraxi the doctor had disappeared Amy though he wouldn't come back but Rory knew the doctor would pop up again he just didn't think it would be literally.

But pop up he did right out of the cake at his stag party. The doctor looked relieved when he saw Rory. Apparently he had jumped out of several wrong cakes Rory shook his head in denial, this couldn't be happening.

The doctor clapped his hands together and Rory prepared for what was sure to be embarrassing and he was right.

"Roy we need to talk about your franca ,she tried to kiss me, but you're a lucky man though she's a great kisser!"

If that's hadn't need room full of witnesses he probably would of strangled the time lord with his bare hands.

The doctor seems to notice his mistake" funny how you can say something in your head and it sounds fine" this current incarnation obviously had no social skills at all.

* * *

The doctor drags a sullen Rory back to the Tardis to patch things up between the two humans. An adventure in time should fix everything!

He was puzzled that Rory hadn't mentioned it was bigger on the inside yet.

" it's a lot to take in isn't is? Tiny box,huge room,what's that about? Let me explain"

"It's another dimension " Rory glares at him reproachfully.

"What" the doctor didn't expect that.

Rory mumbled something about reading up on scientific theories and surprisingly he doesn't question it.

* * *

Rory wasn't happy with Amy being in the fish vampires Lear not that he was worried about her she could take care of her self.

It seems that everyone who was around the doctor felt the need to impress him even the master tried to and had failed miserably. All Rory wanted was his friend to respect the doctor knew he was the master he might pity him but would Never see him as anything other than the pathetic psychopath he used to be.

He finely couldn't take it any more and shouted at him.

"This is what makes you dangerous you make people take risk because they want to impress you so they don't disappoint you, you have no idea how dangerous you make people to them selves when you're around"

He instantly regerted saying anything when he saw the hurt look in his old friends eyes he must have hit a nerve. It used to be fun to try to upset the doctor but he no longer found any enjoyment in hurting him.

* * *

Amy and the doctor were laughing and talking happily, they had defeated the fish aliens and saved Venice and where on the way back to the tardis, amy loved traveling in time with the doctor if Rory forced her to stay with him she would grow to hate him and that was one thing he could not bare.

"Its fine just drop me off where you found me I'll say that you..." Amy cut him off taking his hand in both of her small ones.

"Stay I want you to stay" Amy said giving him a flirty smile

The doctor gave them a lopsided grin " fine with me"

Rory happily excepted the invitation for the first time he felt happy.

* * *

"Tick tock goes the clock ,and all the years they fly"

The doctor refused to call Rory by his name instead he was called Mr pond, which should have made Rory mad but staying mad at him was impossible.

He had forgotten how much fun they had when they where kids, Rory worried he would wake to find this was all a dream.

If his former self could see him now he would be horrified, traveling the stars with his greatest enemy and a human helping people, and he couldn't be happier.

* * *

"Tick tick goes the clock,and all too soon you and I must die"

There's a crack its like the one in Amy's wall the doctor is to busy with it to notice the dying suleine who is aiming a gun at his back!

But Rory does .he doesn't think about what he's doing stepping into the line of fire he shoves his friend out of harms way it's only then he realizes he'll be shot instead of the doctor as pain courses through his entire body.

The doctor and Amy rush to his side. The doctor scans him with his sonic screwdriver his face is the picture of regret and loss and Rory knows there is nothing can be done to help him.

Amy Cry's as he tells her how beautiful she is he remembers dying on the valent just after the doctor had forgiven him and he realized he needed to say it to him before he died.

"I'm sorry" he gasped as his heartbeat stopped completely and everything faded away,

* * *

Amy and Rory danced slowly it was their wedding night Rory was the luckiest man alive to have a wife like Amy, and to be alive too it should have been impossible he not only died but was erased but she had brought him back.

The clocks patience won in the end as it ticked off the remaining years and days of The human till the day the silence took him and he was forced to open it and the Master was reborn!

He wanted to stay here forever and never wake up stay in her arms where everything was perfect he loved being human and wished he could go back.

A metallic buzzing sound awoke the master from his sleep with a start ,the owner of the unpleasant sound was 5 inch's from his face ,a tin dog .


	4. 4 the clock part 2

**i don't own Dr who or the Sarah Jane adventures so don't send the Daleks after me! Thanks for all the reviews it really inspires me to update , did anyone else we ever wonder where that clock in Sarah Jane's Attic came from? Well wonder no more .**

* * *

The master stares at the tin dog and wonders if the last thred of his sanity has snapped. Who would want to build a robot shaped like a dog?

"Please remain still while I scan you,or you'll disrupt my sensors" it chided the master when he attempted to shove the metallic canine out of his face.

Ignoring the tin dog the Master shoved back the covers and nearly fell over before he caught him self using the bedside table for support till the dizziness subsided.

As the master put his hand on the doorknob it started to turn from the other side and opened to reveal the women from last night.

For the first time the master got a good look at his savior nothing remarkable about her he could see just an average female human, slim,late 40s, brunette, brown eyes , expected he had the feeling he had seen her before.

She smiled at him like she picked up sick aliens every day maybe she does the Master thought he flashed her a sheepish grin and wiggled his fingers in the air in a wave .

"Hello" the master could kick his self for acting like an idiot.

"Good morning, I see you're doing better today, breakfast is ready come and eat before it gets cold".

She gave him another compassionate smile and othered him her arm for support. The master reluctantly allow her to lead he in the dining room where he sat down to the first real meal he had in mouths!

Another human a teenage boy was already eating he smelled different not like most humans smell which puzzled him the women walked behind the boy to put a hand on his shoulders, "this is my son Luke Smith and I'm Sarah Jane"

"Hi" Luke gave the master a friendly smile.

The master sighed they were expecting him to tell them his name as well so he said the first one that came to mind.

"Nice to meet you my name is koschei"the Master mentally kicked him self for using his real name the one he used before the drums had come bringing madness and death into his life.

"Who did you lose?" The question surprised the master not just that she somehow knew he had lost someone but the white-hot pain it caused in his hearts to think about losing amy.

"Amy,her name was Amy pond a group called the silence kidnapped us I barely escaped myself I don't know where she is or even if she's alive" he averted his eyes from her so she wouldn't see the grief he was feeling.

The human child left a few minutes later to go to school leaving Sarah Jane and the master alone making the master uncomfortable which was weird because he never got uncomfortable before .

He set in the living room while she made tea for them both.a framed photograph caught his interest. A teenage girl smiled back at him probably Sarah when she was a girl standing beside her stood a tall man Wareing a ridiculously long multi colored scarf his hair was a mass of brown curls and was grinning like an idiot. It was the doctor!

Just a then Sarah interned the room carrying tea for a moment he was quite.

"You were friends with the doctor?" The master asked still studying the picture Sarah blinked in surprise.

"Yes we were friends I travelled with him for a while, were you friends too?"

The master replaced the picture to the table and turned to face Sarah Jane he understood why the doctor choose her as a companion she was kind smart well smart by ape standards a great friend.

He should tell her a lie so she would continue to help him , manipulate her for his goals like he used to do but that was before amy pond the girl who gave the master a human heart and a second Chance at life, no he couldn't lie to her.

"We used to be friends a long time ago, we grew up together,at school I was picked on by the older boys and the doctor would always be there to stop them even though he was smaller than them and we both would end up running to my fathers estates to hide till they got bord and left mum never said anything when we came rushing in the back door with fresh bruises on our faces and torn clothes she would just give us something good to eat and find us some clean clothes so the school headmaster wouldn't punish us"

Sarah Jane looked shocked" you grew up with the doctor on gallifray? I thought only time lords were allowed to live there?"

"That's right, so what?"he grumbled.

"That would make you a time lord and he told me that they're all died just the doctor's left." She said slowly.

"Yeah and the doctor is never wrong is he?" The master snorted. At that Sarah rolled her eye's and gave a little laugh , probably thinking about all the times the doctor had made a fool of his self.

"Does he know you're alive?"

The master found it hard to look her in the eye it didn't help that she reminded him of his mother. "No not anymore "

Sarah Jane gave him a reproachful glare "why not he's your friend I'm sure he'd be happy to see you, maybe he could help you find amy if anyone can help you it'd be the doctor"

"No it's better he thinks I'm dead I've hurt him enough , I have no right to ask him for his help, not after the things I've done to him" the master sighed

He wasn't expecting the hard slap she gave him ,he stared at her too shocked to say anything.

"How dare you! What right have you to let him think he's the last of the time lords just because it'd would hurt your pride, god how could you be so selfish ,stop feeling sorry for yourself and be a man and do the right thing!"

The master took a deep breath to keep from falling apart it didn't help that she was right he had avoided facing the doctor because there was nothing he could ever say to make up for the horrible things he'd done and he didn't want the doctors pity.

"What am l to say to him sorry, forget everything I've ever done to you, help me save my wife yeah that's so not selfish now is it!" Was his sarcastic reply.

"Besides the silence the people who tortured me and have my wife prisoner want the doctor dead ,if he helps me I'd most likely be leading him into a trap!" He resound.

"All the more reason to go to the doctor now before the silence try to kill the doctor!" She was right and the master know it if he wanted to save his wife and best friend he would have to swallow his pride and face the doctor.

" and how am I supposed to do that he isn't the easiest person to find you know?"he shook his head tiredly .

Upon hearing this Sarah stood to her feet with a conspirator smile and pulled a reluctant master to his feet "come with me I just might be able to help you out with that" she said dragging the master up the stairs and into the attic.

As soon as the master stepped in the attic he felt something brush against his mind ,it was familiar and gentle like a lover's kiss.

He was still trying to figure it out when walls slide back to revil a giant alien computer upon seeing it the master forgot about the psychic signal he had always teased the doctor about how his insatiable curiosity was his greatest flaw but deep down the Master was just as cuorise especially when it came to advanced technology.

"Hello Sarah Jane how can I be of assistance?"the supercomputer asked in a deep monotone.

"I need you to locate the doctor for me" she commanded the monster machine. The computer who she called Mr Smith started analysing data.

The master walked around the room while the computer searched for the doctor, the room was full of alien artifacts from Sarah's adventures with the doctor. Sarah Jane told him about them and the master listened politely as the presence in his mind continue to tug at the corners of his consciousness.

Then he saw her,she was standing in the corner of the room a grandfather clock cover in dust looking out-of-place among all the exotic alien artifacts.

But is wasn't a grandfather clock at all, it was the masters tardis!

"How did you get this?"the master breathed touching the iridescent green clock face of his ship.

"The old clock?the doctor asked me to keep it safe for him I don't know why though it doesn't even work" she shrugged.

"That's the perception filter it keeps you from noticing anything odd "the masrer grinned madly moving the hands of the clock to unlock the door.

" why would the doctor put a perception filter on his clock?"she asked frowning a little.

"In the first place It's not his clock it's mine and and second its not a clock" he answerd her as the door open letting out light as the master slipped in side leaving the door ajar.

The old time ship whine as the lights came on like an old mule would who didn't want to work.

Sarah Jane froze in the door way of the masters time machine .

"It's a tardis!" She wisperd still trying to comprehend the fact a tardis had been in her house for years.

"Yep " the master replyed cheerfully as he started pulling apart the console as his ship complained about the introdusion .

Sarah crossed the room and looked over the Masters shoulders curious .

"What are you doing?"

"I'm discounting the quantum circuit from the mainframe"

he answered iratblely the pain had returned and was inching up his left arm and into his shoulder he blinked trying the clear his vision his skin burned and he had the insane desire to claw his face off. if his body was not stabilised within a few hours he would die! The silence had given him injections to keep his regeneration from failing.

He remembered the Rani had once attempted to create a formula which would allow time Lords to regenerate into their present form. Her expements where disastrous and all the time lords who volunteered either died from the experience or the pain drove them to commit suicide. The high council banished her because of it .

He knew it was probably too late for him ,a part of him was glad that he was dying he deserved it for the things he'd done maybe if he died he would finely be free of the drums and be at peace.

but the other half of him wished to live to see amy again to try to right a few of the thousands of wrongs he had done. It pained him to know that by going the doctor to warn him of the silence and ask him to save amy he would probably die within an hour or two forcing the doctor to watch him die again.

it'd be worse this time because it wouldn't be the insane psychopath that hated the doctor who was dying but his old friend who would rather allow his hearts to fail in order to save his wife and friend than save his self at their expense.

The quantum circuit finely came loose and he was able to pull it free. Sarah Jane had a puzzled look on her face she didn't understand what the master was doing.

"The doctor's tardis has shields around it the vortex manipulator can't penatrate ,that's where the quantum circuit come in" he explained holding up the small gray and black gadget for her to see.

By the time the master had installed the circuit into the inferior time hopper Mr Smith had found the location of the doctor's tardis, for some reason the doctor was burning up a small star in the Sirius star system.

"Perfect that should make it easier to lock onto his tardis" staded setting the supedup vortex manipulator on the table and disappeared back into his tardis sarah decided not to follow him she didn't relish the idea of getting lost in one of the tardises infantant corclothing.

* * *

Sarah Jane was starting to worry about the absent time lord he had been gone so long she had just decided to go check on him when he santerd through the tardis door's in an almost cat like manner. Gone was the tattered prisnenor clothing.

he was now wearing a black suit with matching tie and a crisp white shirt . he's clean shaven face Boure fresh bruises and was thinner than it should of been the result of the silence ill treatment she raised her eyebrows.

" the silence is after you and the doctor they're holding your wife captive...and you take time off to change your clothes?"

"I always drezz for the location"

The Master grinned and turned around slowly to show off his outfit . he always felt better wearing his favorite black suit it was like a secirty blanket .

he felt giddy like he had one too many hyper volkas it was a familiar feeling it was usely brought on by the drums in his head and followed by a few deaths. This time it wasn't the drums no it was just the side effect of his regeneration failing .

"Well I've wasted enough time " he said straping on the vortex manipulator back on his arm. He then took Sarah Jane's hands in his own smiling cheerfully

" goodbye sarah Jane Smith thank you for everything".

His happy fasode didn't fool her though it was a mask to hide the fear and pain he was feeling and she was struck by how much like the doctor he really was.

" why not use the tardis instead"

" oh the tardis is too big the doctor's tardis would detect it but one little vortex menipuater would go undetected no my tardis is safer here I don't want the silence getting their hands on it"

The master explained to her.

"Well then I'll keep it safe till you return for it"

sarah Jane assured the master.

"I'm sure you will"

The master stepped away from her as he entered the corodents that would take him to the doctor's tardis he hesataed a moment the thought of him asking for the doctors help made him sick.

the image of sweet amilea in some cold cell alone overcame his foolish pride he pressed the final button and he disappeared from the Attic leaving sarah Jane to worry for his and the doctors safety.


	5. Chapter 5 the runaway Master

**hello guys, thanks for all the reviews and thanks to Roazhonad for helping me with this chapter ,I don't own doctor who so Moffitt keep your shirt on! Awhile back I watched doomsday and the run away Bride and I thought it would be fun to have the master show up instead of Donna anyway I hope you like it, please review!**

* * *

The TARDIS was quite except for the song of time that the TARDIS constantly hummed to sooth her poor doctor.

He was so sad his wolf was trapped inside another dimension ,and he didn't believe there was a way to get her out without destroying both worlds.

A sudden shift in the time lines made her shudder time was being rewritten!

The doctor felt it too, that and something else , something old and familiar to him he just couldn't place it.

A small presence in the recesses of his mind that hadn't been there before if he had been himself he would have recognized it for the consciousness of another time Lord but all his thoughts where on a certain pink and yellow human he could never see or touch or even talk to ever again!

It was times like this the TARDIS wished she had a corporeal form so she could wrap her arms around her grieving time lord and comfort him or slap him for being such an idiot she wasn't sure which.

As if losing her was not bad enough he never really told her how much he loved her. The brooding time lord was rudely interrupted from his self-torture as the TARDIS shuddered in obvious discomfort.

The doctor looked up from the console dropping his jaw in shock at seeing someone standing on the other side of the console

The doctor stared at the stranger trying to decide if his grief over losing the love of his life was affecting his brain because surely he was hallucinating.

The intruder was painfully thin reminding the doctor of a prisoner who had been tortured ,the fresh bruises on his long face seemed to confirm this. He had short-cropped chestnut-brown hair and grave brown eyes which seemed to mirror the pain and loss he felt , he had well-defined full lips, indents highlighted his sharp cheek bones the result of being malnourished , his ragged appearance was only saved by his well-cut black suit and matching black tie and crisp white dress shirt.

"What?" The doctor squeaked.

The master grinned at the shocked look on his old friends face.

"did you miss me?"

"What but...what?" The doctor continued to babble totally confused.

"You can't do that I wasn't...we're in flight! That's physically impossible!" The doctor practically shouted at him .

The master sighed and leaned against the TARDIS for support obviously this was earlier in the doctors time line since he didn't recognize the master.

"Doctor! Tell me where you are?".

"Inside the TARDIS" the doctor mumbled looking dazed.

"Whare?" The master shouted exasperated.

"The TARDIS". He replied again.

"Where?!" The master growled through clenched teeth.

"It's called the TARDIS".

"I know what a TARDIS is doctor,I mean where are you in you're time line" the Master explained rubbing his face trying to ward off exstotion ,for a great genius the doctor could be incurably thick at times

"How did you get in here?" The doctor demanded.

The Master rolled his eye's "well obviously I telaported by this vortex menipalater" he said tapping his wrist sighing heavily he wasn't getting anywhere with the doctor.

"I Know it's hard but please try to concentrate! I need to know where you are in your time line! Have you met Martha yet?" The master said in a patronizing manner.

"Who the hell is Martha?"

"Your best friend"

"Hold on wait a minute what happened to your face" the doctor asked indicating the deep black bruises that marred his hansom face and ran down his jaw mixing with several cuts on the way Down his neck. The master brought a hand up to his cheek brushing the tinder skin with his forefinger as he caught sight of his battered reflection on the shinny surface of the time roader column.

A side from the dark bruises and cut's his face was as white as a sheet making him look even More pathetic, the master felt a surge of red-hot rage run through him with the indegndy of his situation a handful of stupid apes had captured him and for a year had tortured and staved him striping him of his dignity and self-respect till he screamed for mercy.

And instead of plotting his revenge for the misery they caused him he goes running to the one man who he tried to destroy all his life simply because he cared, his only friend whose life he made a living hell .

Somehow he was always there when the roof fell in on him ,he was like a disapproving big brother stopping him from 'wining' he would smile appalgeicly and offer his help.

The Master was struck by the irony of how he had refused the doctors help in the past a help he so desperately needed, despite this the master was still a very proud man who didn't want to appear weak and sentimental so he tried to hide the truth behind the mask he's hidden behind for 900 years the mask that is the master .

"Nothing my face always looks like this ,what do you think stupid! An alien cult abducted me and tried to turn me into their little robot assain" he hissed angrily

The doctor rubbed the back of his neck trying to make sense of the situation " I don't understand this and I understand everything! This this can't happen there's no way a human being can lock it self onto the TARDIS and transport itself inside!"

"well that explains it then I'm no bloody human!" The Master smirked at his very confused friend.

At that the doctor gave him a dubble take as a shiver ran up his spine ,the stranger know him ,called him by name and there was something in about him that was familiar the way he rolled his eyes when the doctor was talking and the sarcastic answers he gave. The more he looked At the intruder the more he felt he should know who this was.

The doctor stared at him his ancient eyes burning into the Masters very soul exposing his brokenness and fear making him feel transparent, the doctor continued to stare at him till the Master averted his eyes.

"Who are you?" The doctor asked quietly after a long pause his hearts in his throat already knowing the answer.

"The Master" his old friend replied holding his head up a little higher momentarily regaining some of his swagger.

The doctor looked at him blankly for a minute trying to come to grips with the fact that his oldest enemy and best friend who he had thought long dead was alive and standing in front of him!

"You're alive " the doctor said slowly still staring at him like he was a ghost. the hatred he had seen in the Masters eyes the last time wasn't there any more .Instead he saw the old friend he thought lost to him forever, consumed by the drums destroying everything good in him till one day the last ray of light in Koschei's soul died and the Master was born. Every time the doctor met the Master he would search his former freinds face in the hope that Koschei was still alive ,and every time he saw nothing it was like looking into the face of a corpse all life gone leaving the doctor feeling cold and hopeless.

sure the master had Koschei's memory's but he didn't care about another living soul except for his self. Unable to stand the sight of the Master the doctor shut him out trying to forget his best friend ,years later after the doctor had been exiled to earth and the master showed up he had actually been pleased to see him, the Master would try to take over earth and the doctor would stop him. The Plots where extravagant and imaginative reminding the doctor of the games they had played back on gallifray as children. Every time he lay a trap for the doctor he'd leave a flaw so the doctor could escape he was clearly just as lonely as the doctor was since he couldn't be the doctors best friend he settled with being the doctors best enemy. As time went on the Master grew worse with each defete blaming the doctor till he clearly hated the doctor.

The doctor bit down on his lip afraid to say more if he was wrong about the change in the master for fear it would send him over the edge of sanity him self and who would protect the universe from the master thin? Hell who would protect the universe from him, he had a dark side in his self that kelped him up at night for fear he would awake a worse monster than the master ever was.

The doctor stayed silent waiting for the Master to speak if he wanted to reconcile fantastic! But on the other hand he might try to fool the doctor and have universal domination on his mind if so he would have to stop him the doctor thought tiredly he was really sick of playing intergalactic cops and robbers with the master.

The Master couldn't tell if the doctor was happy about his survival or not "yeah well the bad penny always turns up" he laughed nervously his eyes pleading for a sign that the doctor didn't totally hate him.

The doctor gave him a grin at that, obviously he was glad he wasn't dead any minute the doctor was bound to go all mushy on him so the master quickly changed the subget.

"So who are you traveling with now?"he asked casually picking up a dinem jacket off the dealing feigning interest.

The doctor fixed him with an icy cold stare "that's may friends".

The Master rolled his eyes he found the doctors trait of stating the obvious irritating "where is she then?popped out for a space walk?"the master replied sarcastically, which he instantly regretted after he took a look at his old friends face the doctor looked like a whipped puppy.

"She's gone l..l lost her" the doctor replied sadly.

The doctor had expected the master would make fun of him for getting all emotional over losing one of his 'pets' instead he smiled sadly at him like he understood what the doctor was going through.

"You where in love with her weren't you?" The master said giving the doctor a knowing look.

The doctors breath caught in his throat the master had been here for less than 10 minutes and he had already guessed the doctors deepest secret he'd fallen in love with a human. It was unnerving the way the master could read him like a book .

"No..no I wasn't in love with her we were.. Freinds" the doctor denied not wanting the master to know how broken he really was over Rose even if The master had changed he would never understand how it felt to lose the love of your life and he didn't need the masters ridicule.

"Theta don't lie to me, I've been around long enough to know the difference between friends and a' friend' one walks by your side and you miss them when they leave, the other walks in your hearts and takes one of them when they leave ,and you my friend are definitely missing one! The master said pointing a finger at the dejected time lord.

"It hurts doesn't it? Exspecily when you know it's all your fault she's gone , when you should have been able to protected her from harm" the master muttered bitterly his sorrowful eyes staring vacantly through the doctor like he wasn't there at all.

Something was terribly wrong with the Master the doctor realized he'd been so Wrapped up in his own heartache he hadn't realize how ill his old friend was.

The master felt like his insides were on fire and he was finding it hard to think coherent thoughts he then realized he had spoken he was now unclear what he had said but whatever it was seemed to worry the doctor.

"What happened to you Koschei who did this to you? Please tell me I can help!" The doctor said concern written all over his face

The masters vision was blurring over if he didn't tell the doctor now it would be too late he didn't have much time left.

The silence.. They want you dead ..their dangerous theta more dangerous than you can imagine they'll do whatever it takes to kill you even if it destroys the entire galaxy..when...when I escaped I downloaded their computer files onto this" the master told him weakly handing him the computer chip with a shaky hand.

"They have my wife.. Couldn't find her...I don't know if she's even still alive ...you gotta help her ...please!" The master was now begging but he didn't care as long as the doctor saved amy he'd do any thing .

The doctor had never seen the master like this before, years back he'd run into his current incarnation who said that the master had a wife but he never thought the Master could actually love her, he was clearly wrong the Master was bearly standing he was so weak and yet all he could think about was his wife's safety.

"Easy now calm down its gonna be okay we'll find her I promise" the doctor said reassuringly the Master looked relieved then his face twisted in pain the last of his strength gone he lost consciousness

He would have hit his head on the console if the doctor hadn't caught him in time he shook his unconscious friend gently trying to wake him .

He needed to know what the 'silence' had done in order to help him ,the Master didn't respond at all he seemed to be in a deep sleep the doctor scanned him with his sonic screwdriver fear creeping into his hearts .

It was worse than he had first thought his friend was close to death his tempature was dangerous high his breathing was ragged and the doctor could only detect one heart beat!

If he didn't do something soon the master would die!


End file.
